Mission Files
by Mirai M. Mieux
Summary: One shots centered around missions and the daily lives of Task Force 141 and the Rangers. With the 141, simple missions aren't as what they seem to be, and with the Rangers, you know something will always happen to the FNG... Chapter 7: Roachcicle
1. Medical Issues

**Hey guys!**

**Before you bite off my head and yell at me to finish my other story...these are simply...appetizers(?) so you don't have to wait so long for some update from me...these are just one shots, but I hope these help improve my writing while I'm MIA...  
yea, hope these go well...**

* * *

His breath quickened as he sprinted, bullets racing past him and chipping into the low brick wall he was trying to go to for cover.

"Roach! ETA!" MacTavish's voice rang out into his radio. Why were they separated? Roach got left behind...again...on a mission to the forests of Russia to stop a cargo convoy from leaving its depot. They managed to succeed, but Roach was chased away from the team as the chaos ensued. Roach was now racing away to their secondary extraction point.

"One minu-ARGH!" Roach fell, clutching the new gunshot wound on his left calf. Blood started to flow freely out of the wound, covering the ground he was on.

"Roach? What's wrong?" MacTavish asked worriedly.

"I've been hit!" Roach yelled, scrambling up as best he could and tossing a smoke grenade. As the canister hissed, he ducked under the brick wall he was aiming at beforehand and reloading his ACR.

"Standby, Ghost is coming to assist you." MacTavish replied.

"Yeah...get him to hurry his ass, will ya?"

"Already on it. ETA 30 seconds." Ghost's calm tone said through the radio.

Roach sighed, noting the smoke screen disappating. He quickly scrambled and threw another one, adding a stun grenade for good measure. A few grunts came from the smoke, leaving Gary to feel not so relaxed. His vision started to blur slowly, but he caught movement to his right.

"Roach, coming in from your right." Ghost called out.

"I see you. I'll provide covering fire." Roach nodded. He took a deep breath, raising his ACR and firing blindly into the smoke. His vision swam in front of him, and he wasn't sure what he was hitting until he spotted the familiar red glasses and skull balaclava next to him. He ducked back down as more bullets came back at them.

"That was so longer than 30 seconds." Roach joked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up ya bugger. Can you walk?" Ghost asked, eyeing the still flowing wound.

"I should be fine...there's logs up there, aren't there?" Roach asked, scanning the way Ghost came from.

"A little. You should be fine." Ghost shrugged.

"Smoke and stun on three?" Roach held up his last smoke grenade. A crease formed on Ghost's balaclava as he found his stun grenade.

"Three." He tossed the stun first and Gary followed with his smoke screen quickly. Ghost pulled him up, and they ran as fast as they could towards the extraction point. Pain shot through Roach's left leg with every step, blood flowing more quickly down his leg now.

"'Tavish, ETA twenty." Ghost said smoothly, falling back to help him.

"No, I'm fi-" Roach almost let out a yelp of terror as Ghost carried him on his back and ran again. Bullets started to fly past them, and Ghost fell prone as Archer's voice spoke.

"I have you in my sights Ghost. Three tangos following. Wait for my signal."

"Roger that Archer." Ghost replied, shifting so he could get up quickly and still have Roach on his back. Roach was now thanking any spiritual or celestial being he believed in that he wore goggles that hid any form of outrageous blush he now held on his face.

A loud crack resounded, followed by two more.

"Ghost, you're clear. Head on up." Archer said quickly. Ghost complied, heaving both him and Roach up. Archer stood in front of them a few yards away, and they proceeded to find a helicopter starting it's propellers and MacTavish standing outside. As soon as they got within walking distance, Ghost put Roach down, supporting him standing up.

"Let's go you muppets!" MacTavish yelled over the roar of the propellers. Roach stumbled as he walked, his vision blending together. He felt lightheaded and dizzy as he took another stumbling step.

"Roach, you alright?" Archer asked, concern quite evident in his face. Roach tried to reply, but only mumbling came out. MacTavish turned, looking at Roach. Ghost looked down at his companion, a confused look hidden on his face. Roach tried to talk again, but the dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Catch him! He's fa-"

* * *

'I hate my life.' was the first thing Roach thought of when he opened his eyes. Dulled pain throbbed in his leg, and a blinding white light was shining into his eyes.

"...where the hell am I?" Roach asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"The infirmary."

"Holy shit! Captain!" Roach cried, turning to the left and spotting the laughing face of his captain.

"How are ya Roach?" he asked.

"...I feel like crap. What happened?" Gary asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You tell me what you remember." MacTavish prompted.

"...I got shot, Ghost came and helped me...then Archer shot some tangos...and the last thing I remember was you yelling at us...that's about it." Roach replied slowly.

"You passed out from blood loss as soon as you got to the helo. A lucky bullet grazed your artery, that's why you lost so much blood so quickly. MacTavish explained. They sat in silence, a pondering look on the captain's face.

"You know...you say some funny stuff when you're barely aware." he finally stated. Roach paled, unsure if it was good or not.

"...what did I say?" He really didn't want to ask, but it was better learning this way then having the others harass you to no end.

"Who's Cherise?" The captain asked.

"...my Ex..." Roach blushed deeply. MacTavish laughed loudly. "Don't laugh!"

"I can't help it when you made kissy faces to Ghost before you passed out!"

"I WHAT?" Roach cried out. No one would live this down, not even Ghost. This would be black mail material for years on end.

"Aye mate. Archer was trying to compress your leg, but you kept moving around so much he finally gave up and waited until you passed out in Ghost's lap." MacTavish laughed at the horrified look Roach had on his face.

"...OH MY GOD!" Roach cried out. MacTavish laughed louder again as he doubled over.

"I-I can't do it! You're way too gullible!" he admitted, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Y-...wait, what?" Poor Gary was now beyond confusion.

"Made it up." The captain replied with a wave of his hand.

"...but C-"

"Kinda hard NOT to know when you were talking only about how great she was in bed a few months ago." MacTavish replied with a smirk. Blush formed on Gary's cheeks again as he glared daggers at his captain.

"I hate you."

MacTavish just laughed.

* * *

**^w^ hope you liked it...**


	2. Hostage Situations

Hostage situations were never Ghost's strong point.

This is why he questioned Shepherd's logic in sending him out. MacTavish, or maybe even the FNG Roach would do better. But he got picked special when he answered the phone when no one was in the communications room with him.

Of course, these thoughts really didn't matter now, seeing as how his hands were plasticuffed behind his back and an AK-47 was placed firmly on the back of his head. The OpFor had managed to take a school hostage, in the middle of a school day, and rather than send out the local Rangers situated out on base a few miles away, Shepherd decided to use the One-Four-One, with Ghost being the negotiator. Again, Ghost questioned the general's logic. A grown, well built man with a skull mask and red sunglasses hiding his face, not to mention the ACR (even if it was empty, he kept it for a false sense of security; the OpFor didn't know that) slung across his back that was approaching your building? Of course you would jump him as soon as his step foot into the doors.

Ghost listened lazily as the apparent leader stared to make demands in front of the school, where Shepherd had apparently set up the Rangers, whom Ghost thought wouldn't "be needed" in this mission by Shepherd's words, sat behind armored vehicles and planning. Ghost continuously rolled his eyes at every demand they made, his sunglasses hiding the gesture. A little girl sat next to him, crying softly. Ghost tried to give her a comforting smile, forgetting his balaclava had a demented picture of a grinning skull as the pattern. The girl cried harder, and Ghost gave up, sighing as he turned away.

Someone pulled Ghost up quickly, turning back into the building and tugging him along. The little girl was hoisted onto someone's shoulder, and they proceeded down some hallways where little children's art decorated the wall. Ghost almost scoffed at the irony. They enter a classroom, where five men sat inside with guns. At least twenty other students were inside, and they were all huddled fearfully along the back wall.

"On your knees!" the OpFor that had pulled Ghost yelled, jabbing his gun into a still healing wound Ghost had on his side from a mission earlier in the week. Pain flared through his body as he kneeled slowly, watching the other OpFor with sharp eyes.

"Surrender your gear!" he yelled again. The plasticuffs were removed, and Ghost removed the Kevlar vest, ACR, and headset radio down neatly.

"The mask stays on." he said sternly. The OpFor exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. The one apparently in charge of his pushed him and Ghost stood up. The OpFor motioned to go deeper into the room, and Ghost complied, taking one of the small seats in the corner and watching with weary eyes as the children squeezed together in the corner farthest from both Ghost and the OpFor.

Again, Ghost questioned Shepherd's logic.

_If my balaclava was meant to scare people, which it did with at least everyone on base __**and**__ Shepherd himself on a few occasions, then why send me into a school filled with children? It's a completely idiotic and it's a stupid move on Sh-_

Loud static erupted in Ghost's ears, prompting him to jump and stop his mini-rant. He'd forgotten he had hidden a throat mic and speaker under his balaclava, and luckily nobody noticed his sudden jump (the OpFor had gotten into a heated debate while Ghost spaced, and he hadn't noticed them). Morse code sounded through, the taps being translated into letters and words in Ghost's head quickly.

"Sniper team in position."

"Support team ready."

"XO give orders."

Ghost leaned forward, a small smirk hidden on his face and he moved his finger over the mic.

"Ghost here. Missio-"

"You! Come!" the OpFor (Ghost had nicknamed him Nutter for entertainment's sake a while ago) yelled. Ghost was forced to stop mid-word, hearing a few whispers in his speaker of uncertainty. As he stood, Ghost was recuffed and led back to the front of the school where he was almost ten minutes ago.

"Give us our demands or he is the first to die!" The leader (Ghost called him Lima, again for entertainment) yelled. Nutter placed an AK-47 against his head. Now Ghost was getting nervous. He was probably going to get sh-

Ghost's vision caught a glare off in the distance on a high roof with a shadowed figure next to it. _Toad_. Maybe this could be turned for the better.

"You bunch of nancies! Go ahead and shoot!" Ghost heard the telltale accent of his captain yell out. From where, he didn't have the slightest idea. He just hoped they had an idea that didn't involve planning for his funeral.

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" MacTavish yelled. Ghost started to chuckle lightly. Just like the captain.

"Quiet!" Nutter yelled, remembering the sore spot on Ghost's side and delivering a swift, hard kick to said spot. Ghost's vision went white with pain as he almost yelled out. Instead it came out as a very audible groan as he fell forward, lying in pain. His radio buzzed to life instantly. _Right, it was still on..._

"Ghost! Are you alright!" MacTavish yelled.

"Sir! Permission to fire?"

"GO Toad!"

A loud bang sounded, and Ghost's vision cleared enough to see the same man that had kicked him lying in a pool of blood next to him, his eyes blank. Another bang sounded and the leader fell, a knife falling next to Ghost. He took it and started to cut at his bonds carefully, so as not to cut his own wrists and risk bleeding to death. Another bang sounded out, and he could hear the bullet hit the concrete wall behind him. Someone yelling a warning ran inside as another bang sounded out. Ghost got up slowly as MacTavish climbed the stairs to the school.

"You alright mate?" he asked. Ghost nodded slowly, grabbing the AK-47 that previously was held by his captor and checked the ammo.

"I told Shepherd sending me in was a bad idea."

"Too late to do anything about it now. Where are the kids?"

"Classroom down the hall. There should be six to nine men left in there." Ghost replied, turning on his mic. "Thanks for the save Toad."

"No problem Ghost." Toad replied, his voice scratchy through the mic. MacTavish nodded, pulling out his M1911 and checking the ammo.

"Alright, let's get a move on then." The captain said, leading the way inside. They turned a corner, and bullets started to pepper the air MacTavish had occupied seconds before Ghost pulled him back.

"Bollocks…why do they want a school to begin with?" Ghost yelled out, throwing a flash bang around the corner. MacTavish turned around the corner and fired quickly, a few outcries and grunts sounding. The captain took a new spot behind the other wall.

"Doesn't matter! Go around and tried to clear the hostage room!" he yelled. Ghost nodded, sprinting away as he yelled "Got it!"

A few classrooms were connected together before opening into the hall the OpFor were hiding in. Ghost snuck through quietly, careful not to trip over the many scattered chairs and not to make too much noise. The last room before the room where he and the children were held had his Kevlar vest, ACR and ammo. He slung the ACR over his shoulder after he pulled on the vest. As Ghost crept towards the door, he spotted a lone guard outside the door holding the children as some men yelled inside. He took a silencer out of his pocket and fitted it onto the AK, and fired a short burst. The bullets tore through the man's chest and one hit his neck, making him silent as he fell.

A girl screaming made Ghost run to the door, putting an ear against it to listen. He didn't hear anything, and that made him worry. With a deep breath he brought up the AK 47 and aimed it into the door and kicked it down, wood splinters flying through the air. Four men were inside, three turning to aim their guns at him and the last ready to shoot at a girl. Ghost aimed swiftly to the last man, saving the girl before switching his aim and shooting three consecutive bursts and the remaining men who fell, lifeless to the floor. Ghost took a deep breath, closing his eyes as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Clear." He announced. MacTavish walked past him, holstering his M1911.

"Great job Ghost. Now let's get these kids outta here." MacTavish said, pulling out his radio.

"I'll leave you to it then." Ghost turned on his heels and tried to leave quickly before MacTavish pulled him back again.

"C'mon mate, I'm going to need help." MacTavish's hand clenched on Ghost's shoulder before dragging the reluctant lieutenant after him. All of the children immediately backed up into the corner as soon as Ghost entered.

"This is why I didn't want to come in here." Ghost muttered.

"It's alright, we're here to help you." MacTavish smiled as he approached. As he knelt down, he spoke briskly. "Ghost, take off that damned mask." Ghost raised a hidden eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, an order. You can put it back on when the kids are out." MacTavish replied.

"If I don't?" Ghost scoffed. MacTavish didn't answer, speaking to the children in their native tongue.

"'Tavish?" The captain turned, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"…'Tavish…?" Ghost backed up slowly, bumping against the wall.

"Go!" the captain yelled.

'_I hate you John.'_

Ghost found himself pinned down by thirty giggling kids, MacTavish smiling down at him.

"JOHN I AM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!" Ghost yelled. MacTavish only smiled wider, reaching down and taking Ghost's sunglasses off. "Get these kids offa me John!"

"See, he isn't that scary." MacTavish laughed. Then he dared to do what no one had done before.

Unmask him.

Here, Ghost managed to keep the mask tightly on his head as it should be. How, he had no clue, especially with John AND the other children attempting to do so. Finally he managed to get himself out of the dog pile, a few boys still trying to pin him down.

"Bollocks 'Tavish. Next time I won't be there when you're pinned down by five guys trying to shoot you.

"Unless you want to get a court martial." Ghost scoffed, snatching his glasses back and placing them back on neatly. The boys gave up, but they stood around the two men, giggling and talking with each other.

"Let's get these kids outta here." MacTavish smiled, looking out the door as a few Rangers came down the hall way. Ghost sighed heavily, a crease mark forming on his mask and his hidden eyes lighting up a bit.

"Yeah, let's get the tikes out of here."


	3. Payback

**Yea, I actually put up something for every story I have posted...  
Ok, so the After EndGame wasn't an actual chapter...you'll thank me**

* * *

SQUISH

MacTavish frowned as he stepped onto whatever substance was currently on the floor. Whatever it was in the darkened room, the mess hall, he didn't like. He also didn't like the fact that where he entered was completely silent and dark. It was the middle of the night, sure, but there was always activity here. Whether it be patrols, a get-together after a mission, or some other nonsense, there was always someone here.

Always.

So the fact that the mess hall was silent, dark and...well, silent, was not something he wanted to encounter. It always meant someone decided to pull a prank.

That someone is usually Ghost.

The last time this happened, it was revenge from Ghost for pinning him down with school children.

This time, however, was a complete mystery.

MacTavish felt along the walls, trying to find the light switch. A gooey substance made him withdraw his hand in disgust. A small, almost undetectable noise from the far corner let MacTavish know he wasn't alone. He crouched down low, barely hugging the wall as he attempted to reach the second light switch on the opposite wall. A chair near him knocked over from where he came from, and now he sorely wished he brought the flashlight that was usually attached to a belt loop with him.

Actually, he couldn't find that flashlight for a few hours now...

Definitely someone's idea of a prank.

His boot squelched in something again, and his face scrunched in disgust.

_'I've been through worse, c'mon Soap get it together.'_ he repeated in his head. Not even a second later, someone else's boot squelched. MacTavish tensed as someone inhaled sharply. Cautiously, he moved a nearby chair into the path he had just taken and moved forward slowly.

CRASH

"Shit..."

MacTavish smirked. He knew exactly who it was.

He stood straight up, walking calmly to the light switch mere feet away and flicked on the lights.

And screamed.

Roach stood behind him wearing...there were no words to describe what he was wearing.

"What's wrong captain?" Roach asked innocently. MacTavish quickly walked away, mumbling under his breath that he was hallucinating, a trick of the eye, that he was going to go crazy from the men on the base not some torturer.

* * *

A few moments later, Ghost came in carrying a camera and laughing.

"Did it work?" he asked Roach, who was mopping up jell-o.

"He was speechless." Roach grinned widely.

"Which one did you pick anyway? From his face it definitely wasn't the one piece." Ghost raised a hidden eyebrow.

"It was the two piece strapless." Roach replied.

"The bla-"

"Pink. With ballons."

"For the to-"

"Everywhere." Roach grinned widely. Ghost stared at him before walking forward and patting his head.

"I 'ave taught you well."

* * *

**Face it, you would scream too if you saw what Roach was wearing...let's just say the mental image I recieved while writing this will haunt me for some time...  
And I know it looks bad, I'm not in the best of moods today.**


	4. Explicit Humor

**Wrote this while I was bored...I am working on my other story, I swear, but I hit a little snag I need to really iron out. And I also started another story...yea, that'll erally slow me down...sorry...**

* * *

"I AM SOOO BORED!" Toad groaned, his forehead hitting the rock they were crouched behind. Archer slapped him in annoyance.

"Do you want to give away our position?" he hissed, raising binoculars to his eyes and scanning around them.

"We haven't seen enemy activity in three days until now! And it wasn't that many men!" Toad argued.

Shepherd had sent them to a crime ring-controlled area. He suspected the ring had deep ties with Makarov and wanted to capture their leader for interrogation. Archer and Toad were sent ahead as scouts and to secure a good sniping position. The others-MacTavish, Ghost, Chemo, Ozone, Aeon and Reaper- were set to arrive in less than an hour, and from there, a plan of attack was to be formulated based off of the two sniper's observation. However, Toad had a point. The first four days of the week they were there, nonstop enemy patrols had wandered around-Archer had deemed there was no set path, therefore very dangerous to any of the men for a stealth operation. However, the past three days were silent. Not even dogs were sent out to the area, which was a relief to MacTavish when he heard the report the previous day. About three hours ago during Toad's watch, he saw an armed patrol comprised of seven men, four of which were dog handlers, heading into their area.

"I don't care. If we get compromised, I am going to blame you." Archer muttered darkly. Toad punched his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't be only my fault." He grinned.

"_Sierra team, this is Bravo six. Do you copy_?" MacTavish's voice came from the radios.

"Loud and clear Bravo Six." Archer turned on his radio.

"_ETA forty five minutes from your position. Got a good sniper's nest up there?"_ MacTavish asked.

"Clear view of the compound. It's not that big, but we suspect underground rooms." Toad replied.

"_Copy that."_ MacTavish replied before going back into silence.

"Hey, Archer. You should really fuck 'em over for kicks and leave the radio on so I can hear." Toad joked. Archer gave him a questioning look.

"Why wo-"

"_Oi, muppet. Just because my mic isn't on doesn't mean yours isn't on too."_ MacTavish said slowly.

"_An' if I see any hint of a practical joke from you Toad, I'll personally kill you."_ Ghost's voice came in.

"I was kidding. You would want to see some funny shit too if you were out here for a week and only had Archer, a Cheytac Intervention and M9 as company." Toad whined.

"_Actually, I would take the Intervention any day."_ MacTavish joked, a smirk in his voice.

"Gee, thanks 'Tavish. I feel like we are so connected." Archer rolled his eyes. "Knowing you for ten years, and this is how you really feel."

"_Honestly, I felt like this the moment I met you."_ MacTavish replied.

"Burn!" Toad laughed, hearing Chemo, Reaper, Aeon and Ozone laughing along.

"_The moment? Sir, I felt like that when I heard he was going to be on the Task Force. And I didn't even know his name." _Ghost interjected.

"You too Ghost? Oh, and you were my favorite. I guess I won't be getting that Playboy for you for Christmas, eh?" Archer sighed.

"_Nah, that's ok mate. I got Toad for that."_ Ghost replied.

"I ain't giving you my Playboy!" Toad cried out incredulously.

"_Who said I was looking for a Playboy __**magazine**__?" _Ghost said with mocking lust in his voice. The others were laughing loudly.

"_Hey, captain gets first dibs." _MacTavish complained.

"_Fine, you get him first, then I get him when he's good and ready." _Ghost compromised.

"_Fair enough. You get all of the easy shit, and I gotta do all of the work." _MacTavish replied. Ghost chuckled darkly.

"Who said I was going to be a part of this? I remind you I have an Intervention with me." Toad said quickly, not sure if his officers were joking or not. It was hard to tell with MacTavish and Ghost-well, Ghost defiantly.

"_Hey, hey! Wait a second! Who said you two could have my bitch?" _Reaper interjected between laughs from the others.

"Hell no. Toad is my spotter, therefore my bitch." Archer finally broke in.

"Excuse me?"

"_Toad, you don't remember that night we shared?"_ Reaper feigned sadness.

"What night?" Toad cried out in shock.

"_It was probably so passionate he completely forgot about it." _Chemo laughed.

"_Blacked out at the climax? Damn, WEAK!" _Ozone cracked up laughing.

"_Alright muppets, I think Toad had his 'funny shit' for the day."_ MacTavish interjected.

"_Who said I was kidding?" _Reaper said seductively. Toad and Archer heard a slap landing on someone's head. "_Shit Ghost? What the hell you got in that glove?"_

"_Alright, we'll see you at the rendezvous." _MacTavish confirmed before turning off his radio.

Toad turned to Archer slowly, eyes wide.

"What. The. Hell?"

"I radioed the captain last night during my watch while you were asleep. He agreed, we all needed a good laugh. You were the best target. Best reaction." Archer shrugged as he explained, picking up his Intervention and checking the ammo. He attached a silencer, looking over to Toad. "Well, let's get to work."

Toad shook his head, staring up at the sky.

"…I don't get this Task Force."

* * *

**I don't get what made me write this...I hope you guys actually enjoy these.**


	5. The start of it all

**I don't know, I just wrote it...I thought I would be nice-I mean, this complilation of 'one shots' are about both Rangers and 141 alike...right?**

* * *

"RAMIREZ!"

If Private James Ramirez had any other name, the ring wouldn't be the same.

The poor private had become the subject of many jokes after they retookWashington,D. people caught on to the fact that Sergeant Foley ordered Ramirez around more than everyone else-Dunn and everyone else thought it was a great relief. Ramirez was thrust in the worst of situations that could have been dire if it hadn't been for his intense luck.

A certain incident always stuck out to Ramirez, and this was even beforeRussiahad invadedAmerica…

_"Five clicks to next checkpoint."  
_

_"Copy that."  
_

_"Clear one click. Hey Sarge?"  
_

_"Yes Corporal?"  
_

_"What the hell are we doing here?"  
_

_"Dunn, what did I tell-" "Clear click two.""- you about keeping the radios clear of useless chatter?"  
_

_"Sorry Foley, I just don't understand why we're transportin-"  
_

"There's an important HVI hidden-" _"Clear click three.""_-on the convoy to the next base, remember?" Ramirez replied softly. "And he's super famous, anybody and everybody has been after him and his weapons tech."

_"Now why is the PRIVATE showing up the CORPORAL?" _Foley asked.

_"Because your corporal was out prepping YOUR gun." _Dunn replied hotly. "_Seriously, it couldn't-" "Clear click four." "- have waited until after the brief? We still had six hours until we were to oscar mike!"  
_

_"Quit your bitching. We only have one click to g-"  
_

The next thing Ramirez saw was a bright white light, and then complete black.

"RAMIREZ! WADE, RAMIREZ! OH SHIT!"

"WATCH THE HVI! DUNN, GET RAMIREZ AND WADE OUT OF THE WAY!"

The staccato of gunfire and the whistling of the M203 grenade launcher was the only thing Ramirez heard as he regained consciousness. A few seconds later, he felt someone patting him down and turning him over.

"Ramirez? Ramirez, can you hear me?" Dunn's voice was full of panic. "Private Krills, get Wade over to the boulders!" Ramirez felt himself being lifted and dragged by his shoulders before resting in partial shade.

"Ramirez, I swear to God if you do not respond in the next three seconds I'm going to kill you." Dunn threatened.

"..uuuuhn…" Ramirez groaned.

"That was four seconds." Dunn said with a small hint of relief. "Krills, apply pressure to that wound! Don't be a pansy, its just blood! Why did you even join the Army if your afraid of blood?"

"_Dunn, give me a sitrep on the wounded!" _Foley yelled through the radio.

"One dead, two alive." Dunn spoke calmly.

"_…fuck. Who did we lose? Please don't say-"  
_

"We lost Cruze." Dunn sighed. Ramirez heard Foley audibly sigh over the radio. A few seconds later he spoke.

_"Who's less wounded?"  
_

"Wade's out cold with a really nasty cut and broken leg…yeah that leg isn't supposed to bend that way." Dunn slid his hand down his face, resting it over his mouth in thought.

_"…I really don't want to do this, but how's Private Ramirez?" _Dunn looked Ramirez over, who was now sitting up and leaning against the rocks for support.

"…looks like a small, very small concussion, a few lacerations to the facial area, maybe a sprained wrist, and easily fixable dislocated elbow." Ramirez looked down at his elbow, which was in fact dislocated in a particularly gruesome fashion.

_"…well fix him up. He's to stay with the HVI until the coronel can get reinforcements to our position." _Foley ordered.

"What? Foley there are oth-"

_"RAMIREZ STAY WITH THE HVI!" _Foley yelled into the radio. Several cries of protest from the men about their shattered eardrums could be heard.

"Yes sir." Ramirez nodded to Dunn, motioning to his elbow. "You heard the Sarge. Go ahead and fix me up." Dunn opened his mouth to protest before shaking his head.

"Turn off your radios…you too Krills and Wade. Everyone will be able to hear this without it." He finally said. Ramirez looked away, instead focusing on the not-so-distant firefight. And suddenly there was white hot pain in his arm.

"!" he cried out, jerking his arm close to his body instinctively to shield it from more pain.

"Alright, who heard the loud 'fuck' from our FNG?" Dunn joked as he turned on his radio.

"_What, is Ramirez your bitch now?"  
_

"You wish, so you could watch." Dunn laughed.

"_Ramirez, get to the HVI!" _Foley yelled.

"Yes sir!" Ramirez replied, retrieving his M4A1 and USP .45 from Dunn.

"Have fun with the HVI. I think he's drunk, they had alcohol in his humvee with some strong shit." Dunn laughed.

"He's so fuckin' rich he can get the good shit we have to beg for." Ramirez grinned.

_"RAMIREZ! GET TO IT!" _Foley yelled. Ramirez didn't bother giving a reply, instead heading to the HVI's humvee, which was the one before his, and finding the HVI laying in the rocks with his custom Blackberry phone typing frantically away.

"Got him."

_"Good, ge-"  
_

_"RAMIREZ WATCH OUT!" _Ramirez could hear Dunn screaming from both the radio and their previous position. Ramirez turned to the HVI just in time to see a bomb land a few feet away from both him and the HVI. The bomb had a logo emblazed on the side, something both he and the HVI found cruelly ironic.

**STARK ENTERPRISES**

"_HVI has been captured; I repeat HVI has been captured."  
_

_"Where's the Coronel?"  
_

_"Coronel Rhodes is currently regrouping our men and ordered me to report in."  
_

"Shit Ramirez, they got you good." Dunn's voice wavered in Ramirez's already swimming head.

"How is he Dunn?" Foley's voice added in.

"Just got knocked up the head a little. I guess he was conscious enough after that bomb went off that he tried to save the HVI. Idiot. If he stayed on the ground, he wouldn't have such a bad gash on his forehead." Dunn replied, concern well shown through his voice.

"Well, I DID order him to stay with the HVI…I guess that was my bad." Foley sighed, scratching his head.

"Yeah Foley. Give the kid a break." Dunn laughed.

"Is he up?" a new voice entered.

"Not yet, he should soon." Dunn replied.

"Sir, I'm sorry abo-" Foley started.

"No need to apologize Sergeant. The enemy was one step ahead of us. Hopefully they didn't destroy that phone of his. JA-"

"Destroyed at the bomb site."

"Fuck." The new voice sighed.

Ramirez opened his eyes to see Foley, Dunn and the Coronel standing over him, all with deeply serious faces.

"…I'm not dead and you guys aren't crying over my body, right?" Ramirez asked.

"No, you aren't that lucky." The coronel chuckled lightly. "Hey man, thanks for trying to keep him safe."

"It was my honor sir. I just wish I could've done a better job." Ramirez replied.

"It wasn't your assignment to be his personal body guard, so you have nothing to sweat over." The coronel shook his head. "Besides, knowing Tony, he should be giving those guys hell for us."

"Thank you Coronel Rhodes." Foley, Ramirez and Dunn saluted.

"…fuck you really are Shepherd's regiment." Rhodesscratched the back of his head. "Hey, do me a favor and be real careful around him. Everyone is getting not so good vibes from him lately, especially since he formed that new Task Force."

"Task Force 141." Dunn confirmed.

"Yeah. I trust those guys, they know their stuff. Shepherd…he's up to something behind the scenes."

"We'll keep an eye out, thanks coronel." Foley saluted. As soon as he left, Foley looked to Ramirez. "Ramirez, I'm sorry, and I'll never do that again."

"Do what?"

"Order you around like that. I promise I will never do it again."

"It's alright sarge. But thanks. And I'm sure the other guys would like to keep their hearing." Ramirez grinned.

Five years later…

"RAMIREZ, TAKE POINT!"

"RAMIREZ, USE YOUR SMOKE GRENADES TO COVER OUR ADVANCE TO THEALLEY WAY!"

"RAMIREZ, TAKE OUT THAT BTR! IT'S GOT A LOCK ON US!"

"RAMIREZ, CLEAR OUT THAT NATE'S SPORTS BAR!"

"RAMIREZ! GET TO THE ROOF OF THE SPORTS BAR!"

"RAMIREZ, CLEAR OUT THE BURGERTOWN!"

"RAMIREZ, GET THE MAN CONTROLLING THAT UAV!"

"RAMIREZ, USE THAT PREDATOR MISSILE TO CLEAR THE STREET!"

"RAMIREZ, TAKE OUT THOSE ENEMY HINDS!"

"RAMIREZ, USE THE STINGER MISSILE!"

"RAMIREZ, COVER OUR BACKS WHILE WE HEAD TO THE BURGERTOWN!"

"RAMIREZ, GET TO THE CONVOY!"

And that was only the first mission they had since they returned back to the states.

* * *

**Uhm...yea, that guy was Tony Stark...And James Rhodes...I don't care~~~ They fit in there~~**


	6. The Phobia

**Another short-btw, who was at Call of Duty XP or watched the LiveStream today? Pretty intense shit-  
And the VA's for Captain Price (Billy Murray), random voices in Multiplayer (Troy Baker), Edward Richtofen (Nolan North), Michael Rooker, James C. Burns (Frank Woods) and William Fichtner (Role in MW3 but he can't tell who-apparently a major character...) were there-it was quite amusing to see them interacting with each other.**

* * *

Most of the men in the 141 had a phobia.

Royce had agrizoophobia-the fear of wild animals.

Meat had dentophobia-the fear of dentists.

Worm had kosmikophobia-the fear of cosmic phenomenon.

Chemo had pluviophobia-the fear of rain or being rained on.

How did Roach discovered these only a week into joining the 141? Why, a drunken game of Truth or Dare with aforementioned men.

"Alright, Roach. Seriously, what are you afraid of?" Chemo asked after boldly stating his phobia. Roach ducked away from the drunken man, the arm that was around his shoulder falling. He wasn't as tipsy as them, but he was certainly getting there. The fact that MacTavish and Ghost were watching the exchange didn't help him in the slightest-he was still the FNG, easily replaceable.

"Get off Chemo." Roach muttered. He definitely didn't agree to this 'party' that Meat had planned. In fact, he was 'held hostage' as it were.

Worm had him handcuffed to the table.

"Come on, the FNG has to have something!" Royce guffawed, patting Roach's back encouragingly. In his drunken state, however, it was quite painful to Roach. His glances to the two officers went unnoticed as they had their own little conversation on the couch, watching the soccer game.

"Come on Roach, tell us at least one! Pretty please?" Worm pleaded. "It's not fair! We told you ours!"

"We have ways to make you talk little man, so just talk already!" Meat said angrily. Roach huffed.

"I am _not_ little!" Which was true-sure, he was half the size of MacTavish, but compared to the Scotsman, everyone was half his size. Except for Ghost.

"Come on Roach-tell us!" Royce whined.

"Fine! I have entomophobia." Roach muttered. The four stared at him before they burst out laughing.

"You have the fear of bugs-and you're named Roach?" Chemo wheezed out. Roach frowned.

"MacTavish and Ghost decided my call sign for me, shut up Chemo." At the mention of their names, the two officers turned around.

"You call us laddie?" MacTavish asked.

"Sir, did you honestly pick Roach's name?" Worm asked in disbelief. MacTavish nodded.

"It was easy when we saw how many Purple Hearts he had." Ghost added.

"What about you, sirs?" Royce asked. Ghost raised a hidden eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what about us'?"

"What are your phobias?" Meat clarified. MacTavish gave a glance at Ghost before replying smoothly.

"Testophobia and paraskavedekatriaphobia.

"…what?" Chemo frowned.

"Fear of tests and fear of Friday the 13th." Roach mumbled quietly. All eyes turned to him. "What? Just because I know what paraskavedekatriaphobia is?"

"Duh!" Worm laughed. "How did you know that one?"

"My sister. She was always freaking whenever a Friday the 13th came up that I decided to look it up…" Roach replied, remembering the slap to the face he received when he told her. "Good times…" he sighed.

"What about you Ghost?" Royce asked, not noticing the lieutenant freeze momentarily.

"I'm afraid of you lot." Ghost replied after a thought. "Bloody hell if I know what that's called."

"Bull shit." Meat said roughly. Ghost held up his hands.

"Oh no, it's Meat! He's going to make me ugly like him!" He said with a mocking tone. MacTavish laughed at the glare Meat gave off. "I'm kidding mate. Calm down." Ghost reassured. He stood up, looking to MacTavish. "I'll have that paperwork done tonight and on your desk first thing in the morning."

"Alright." MacTavish sighed. Roach watched a silent exchange between the two as the four drunken men each finished another can. Ghost exited silently, MacTavish with a concerned look before turning back to the TV. Behind him, the five drank until MacTavish kicked them out for being too loud-and worrying they were going to get alcohol poisoning.

_

"Roach!" Meat called to the small man, who cringed. Roach had a monster hang over, and target practice early in the morning was not helping him. Meat yelling right next to him wasn't either.

"What?" Roach groaned, turning to see him and Worm grinning widely.

"We want to play a prank on Ghost-and we need your help!" Worm said excitedly. Roach lowered the silenced ACR, pointing it at the ground in confusion.

"Why should I help you?" he asked. Four days ago they had awoken him by dumping some orange slime onto him. His hair still had traces of it, no matter how much he washed or brushed it.

"Because it's either you help us or we sneak some bugs into your next meal." Meat said darkly. Roach paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." Meat prompted. Roach sighed.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

_

An hour later Roach passed Ghost, who had his focus on the untitled book in his hands.

"Uhm, sir?" Roach asked. Ghost looked up.

"Sorry mate, didn't see you." Roach waved him off.

"Uhm, Meat and Worm wanted a word with you." Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" he asked. Roach shrugged, cringing inwardly.

"I dunno. They said they would be waiting outside their room." Roach replied. Ghost nodded before heading back in the opposite direction, his book tucked into his pockets. Roach followed after him, the lieutenant approaching Meat and Worm a few minutes later.

"You two needed something?" he asked. Meat and Worm looked up at Ghost-they had sat on opposite sides of a door across the hall from their room, and a few meters away from MacTavish's.

"Yeah, we can't find the extra bed sheets in the supply closet." Meat replied.

"This is what you called me for?" Ghost sighed, annoyed. "They're always in the same spot. Left cabinet, fourth shelf."

"But we looked already." Worm frowned. Roach spotted Ghost slightly tense.

"And? If there aren't any there, most likely they're all getting washed." He replied.

"But one of Taco's stitches ripped and there's blood all over his sheets, he needs new ones." Meat explained.

"Can't help you if there aren't any clean sheets mate." Ghost seemed to back up slightly.

"Can you check for us, sir?" Worm asked. Ghost looked down the hall towards MacTavish's room.

"I guess…" he said hesitantly. Meat and Worm shared a look as Ghost opened the door and went inside, looking in the left cabinets. Worm silently closed the door, Meat snickering. Roach frowned from his post at the corner-something wasn't right about this.

"You idio-Meat? Worm?" Ghost called, trying to turn the door knob-locked. The room was too small, too cramped. He started to hyperventilate. "This isn't funny. Open the damned door!" he yelled, pounding on the door.

"Sorry sir? What was that?" Meat asked. "I can't hear you!"

"Listen you bloody shit, open the door!" Ghost yelled angrily. His sight started tunnel, his eyes focused on the door knob.

"I don't think I heard the magic word." Worm said. "Did you Meat?"

"Nope." Meat shook his head. Ghost started to shake, becoming dizzy and nauseous.

'_Oh no, oh nononono.'_ Ghost panicked, pounding on the door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Meat and Worm were laughing too hard to get off the ground. Roach frowned, standing over them. He shook his head, reaching for the door knob and trying to turn it. It was stuck. Upon closer inspection, he realized the key had broken in the lock.

"Ghost?" Roach called. "The key broke in the lock. Hold on, I'm going to get MacTavish!" He ran off as Ghost started to sweat profusely, hot flashes making him uncomfortable. The symptoms of a panic attack were attacking him, making him unfocused as he kept pounding on the door, on the verge of tears.

"GET THE BLOODY DOOR OPEN!" he cried out.

"Ghost?" MacTavish called through the door. "Stand away from the door." Ghost moved unsteadily until he collapsed under the cabinet, shaking furiously. He heard something heavy hit the door twice until it fell in front of him, his hands reflexively reaching up to protect his head. His hands knocked his glasses away, his eyes screwed tightly shut. MacTavish hurried in, crouching next to his lieutenant.

"Ghost, it's alright." He comforted as Ghost shook, throwing his arms around the captain. Roach watched in silence as Meat and Worm stood behind him, eyes wide. Ghost seemed to be sobbing as he buried his head into the captain's chest, MacTavish shaking his head as he rubbed Ghost's back. His gaze went from the panicked man to Roach, Meat and Worm, who were staring in shock.

"My office. Now." He said darkly. The three nodded as MacTavish stood up, supporting Ghost as they walked slowly towards Ghost's room. Roach turned to the two men.

"I'm going to kill you." He said darkly before walking to MacTavish's office.

When MacTavish joined them in his office, he wasn't in the most agreeable mood-Roach could feel the pure anger radiating off of him.

"What was that all about?" he hissed. Roach glanced at Meat, who gulped nervously before speaking up.

"Worm and I wanted to play a prank on Ghost…and we dragged Roach into it." He said quietly, looking down at his boots. MacTavish opened his mouth to yelled, but closed it and sighed.

"I know you didn't know Ghost was claustrophobic. However…you saw what he was like back there." He said. The three nodded. "He's _dangerously_ claustrophobic-some things happened before he joined the 141. Not pretty things."

"Is he ok…?" Roach asked quietly. MacTavish nodded.

"Don't bother him for a few days-he's not going to be exactly chatty. Which will give you plenty of time for you to finish your laps." He said.

"Laps?" Worm exclaimed. Roach shoved his elbow deep into his stomach, making him gasp out and double over.

"Right sir, how many?" Roach asked as Worm coughed. Meat glanced at him.

"One hundred and fifty around the track." MacTavish replied. Meat nearly collapsed. "Would you rather have fifty around the base?" Fifty around the base was three times as long as the track-their base was huge.

"Right…we'll get on that." Worm muttered. Roach led them out, an air of ignorance as he jogged to the track.

"I'm going to _kill you._" He called. Meat and Worm glanced at each other, wincing.

"I think he's serious."

"Me too."

_

Roach finished hours before Meat and Worm, leaving the showers and passing Ghost's room. He stopped at the door, listening to see if he could hear anything.

Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Roach jumped, spinning to see Ghost standing behind him, mask and glasses hiding his features.

"Uh, looking for you." Roach mumbled, looking down.

"No offense, but I don't really trust you at this point when you say you're looking for me." Ghost's mask creased as he frowned, his voice thick.

"I know." Roach shook his head. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened." Ghost seemed to stare him down as Roach stared at the floor. With a sigh Ghost shook his head and went into his room, the door closing with a snap.

"I told you he wouldn't be chatty for a few days." Roach felt his heart stop as he faced the captain, who was leaning on the wall behind him.

"Y-yea, I figured…" Roach muttered.

"You finish your laps?" MacTavish asked. Roach nodded. "Give him some time-I saw what happened, you're in the clear."

"…right…" Roach muttered.

Two weeks later, Ghost got his revenge-sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

**Yeah, this shot actually is something that'll be mentioned in my other fic _Unwanted Backtracking_.  
You'll see the reference in there...if you read it...  
haha...**


	7. Roachcicle

**So, this mission is mentioned in _unwanted Backtracking_. Yeah.**

* * *

"_I'm freezing my balls off."_

"_Mate, there are some things you just don't say."_

"_Agreed."_

_"I didn' know Roach had balls!"_

_"You're such a prick!"_

_"Feeling's mutual buddy!"_

_"Can we not do this?"_

_"Time to get serious. We're not out of the woods just yet."_

_"Was that a pun MacTavish?"_

_"Ghost, slap him for me."_

_"I don't have a half a kilometer long arm mate, sorry."_

_"Want me to do it cap'n?"_

_"Go ahead Reaper."_

_"Don't. You. Fuckin'. Da-OW!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welco-HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!"_

_"HAHAHAHA-OW! GHOST? WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"_

_"Over there."_

_"But you were so far away!"_

_"Can you muppets move any faster? The longer you take the closer Roach is to getting castrated."_

_"MACTAVISH?"_

_"You said it first Roach. I'm helping your case."_

_"That's fucked up."_

_"Alrigh', alrigh'! Let's get movin'!"_

Ghost, Roach and Reaper trudged through a barren forest in Siberia, a recent snowstorm blanketing the entire area with well over three feet of snow. Even with the gratuitous amount of jackets, thermals, and pants worn without restricting too much movement, Roach had been complaining for the two past hours about how cold it was. Granted, it was -27 degrees Celsius, well below freezing. For comfort Roach and Reaper had worn plenty of scarves around their faces. Ghost's balaclava had been the only headgear he had worn besides his radio, the attire light.

"_Ghost, seriously, how are you NOT cold?" _Roach whined, speaking through his radio.

"_Because Ghost knows when to shut the hell up." _MacTavish responded. _"I see you about to exit the tree line."_

"_Got it." _Ghost replied, leading the small pack into the open. They spotted MacTavish crouched next to a few rocks on a nearby hill, binoculars and cigar in hand.

"_You cozy up there?" _Reaper joked, moving his scarf to reveal his grinning face.

"_Most definitely. It's a nice view too."_ MacTavish replied, taking a drag of his cigar.

"_I know you have the hots for me 'Tavish, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't show it off around your boyfriend Ghost." _Roach grinned widely. Reaper cracked up laughing, Ghost slapping Roach upside the head as MacTavish sighed.

"_At least my bed's warm at night."_ At this Reaper tripped over a rock, literally rolling from laughter as Roach and Ghost paused, Ghost poised to slap Roach again. MacTavish roared with laughter, Ghost slowly lowering his hand and crouching. Roach watched him form a snowball in his hand before lobbing it, hitting MacTavish in the face. Reaper couldn't breathe, Roach in hysterics as MacTavish wiped the snow off his face.

"_Enjoy that John?"_ Ghost smirked.

"_Aye, I deserved that. Let's get going, we still have a good hike to get to the secondary exfil." _MacTavish replied as he joined the others, turning off his radio as he did so.

"Why are we even out here? The mission was bunk. Again." Roach grumbled, his voice muffled.

"Y-yea, what, are we jus' a buncha idiots for Shepherd to send out for no reason?" Reaper said as he stood up, brushing off the snow that clung to him.

"That's the General you're talking about." MacTavish frowned. "But this wasn't for nothi-"

"I agree with them 'Tavish. We've been out on seven missions this month alone out of ten that were complete bullshite. No signs of tangos, no signs of human life in well over a year. It's a wild goose chase every time we're out here in the middle of nowhere." Ghost said, a frown in his voice as they started walking.

"I know, I know. But that's not my shots to call." MacTavish frowned, frost on the beard he grew in preparation of the mission.

"But Shepherd said he had people scouting here and they got some activity! Why didn' they do anything about it? Like confirm it?" Reaper whined. Roach nodded in agreement.

"Because those patrols weren't in the books. And since our little group doesn't 'exist, Shepherd figured why the hell not." MacTavish countered. "Besides, good practice for you lot."

"I hardly think I'd need the practice 'Tavish." Ghost spoke firmly. MacTavish smirked.

"Aye, I know, I know."

"Why wouldn't Ghost need practice?" Roach asked curiously.

"None of your business…wait, the secondary exfil's on the other side of a frozen river." Ghost stopped.

"What, can't swim Ghost?" Reaper joked.

"I'm worried about you lot." Ghost replied.

"We'll be fiiiine you worry wart." Roach grinned widely. Ghost and MacTavish exchanged a glance before shrugging.

* * *

Ten minutes later they reached such river, MacTavish frowning.

"It's partially frozen…" he grumbled in annoyance as large chunks of ice drifted by, some well over a few meters long and as wide as the flowing water.

"So? We'll just hop on the ice like that one cartoon!" Roach grinned.

"What cartoon?" Reaper asked questioningly.

"The one where there's those two siblings that live with a tribe in the arctic and they find some kid and flying monster in a block of ic-"

"Don't think that's a good idea Roach. Let's just keep going, maybe we'll find a bridge or something." Ghost pushed the sergeant after the captain and Reaper, who had already trekked out in search of said bridge.

The results were less than pleasing.

"Twenty minutes and we can't find a bloody bridge?" Ghost asked out loud.

"Looks like the river got wider too…." MacTavish frowned, stopping at a group of boulders.

"Seriously, just hop on the ice! It's big enough to hold our weight!" Roach suggested again.

"Nah Roach, I think it would be better if we jus'-hey!" Reaper gasped as Roach jumped onto the nearest block of ice, wobbling slightly before turning and grinning.

"See? Totally fine!" He laughed, hopping to the next one. The three on land exchanged glances before Ghost sighed, a hidden smirk under his balaclava.

"Water looks smooth enough to see your reflection, don't it bug?" he called. Roach paused, already on his fourth chunk. He looked down into the water, laughing when he looked back up.

"I gotta do it, I gotta do this." Roach giggled, rolling up his sleeves to his upper arm and flexing.

"You bloody narcissist." Ghost scoffed.

"This wouldn' happen to be another thing from that cartoon?" Reaper asked. Roach nodded, continuing his flexing.

"Alright Roach, come back to solid ground, we can't risk you falling in. The ice got jammed up ahead, you might get trapped." MacTavish warned. Roach sighed as the three started to continue their walk, hopping on the ice back to the shore.

"Hey, what's that?" Roach asked, pausing in his jumps and looking down into the water.

"Probably a rock Roach, get back here." Ghost said, not looking back. The loud yelp and splash had the three of them spin on their heels, Roach nowhere to be seen.

"Roach!" Reaper yelled, going to the edge of the water and scanning the surface.

"What was that numpty think he was doing?" MacTavish questioned angrily, following Ghost as he jumped onto the ice.

"No use, the current's too strong below the ice, he could be anywhere." Ghost said grimly.

"Well this bunk mission just got interesting." Reaper frowned, not amused as he jogged downstream. He spotted a hand grab at the ice long enough for Roach to pull his head up and be swept back under, a petrified look on his face. "He's down over there!"

Ghost took this opportunity to get back onto shore, running at a faster pace than MacTavish as he jumped on the ice. They followed the river as it bended to the left, reaching the ice jam MacTavish had cautioned about earlier.

"I'm going to kill Sanderson." Ghost said angrily. "It's been four minutes since he's fallen in and we haven't seen him yet!"

"Most likely been trapped under the ice." MacTavish grumbled in annoyance, moving any ice he could and peering into the water's depths before more ice moved to fill in the vacant spot.

"So wha-OH MY GOD!" Reaper screamed, falling back as he stared at the chunk of ice he was standing on. When MacTavish and Ghost reached it to investigate, they found Roach peering through the slightly clear ice, trying to break through.

"What-…he doesn't have the brains to go to the edge?" Ghost said incredulously. "I dunno 'Tavish, maybe we should let him drown."

"No can do Ghost." MacTavish said grimly as he pulled out his M1911. He motioned for Roach to move to the side, firing the entire clip into one spot until he made a sizeable hole. Ghost and Reaper made it slightly bigger before they reached in, pulling Roach by his arms as he took in a deep breath.

"You twat!" Ghost slapped him on the back of the head as Roach coughed out water, shivering.

"Y-y-you gu-guys s-s-s-s-suck!" Roach grumbled, his teeth chattering.

"Excuse me? Did you just say _we_ suck? We're not the narcissist who dove in to see his own damned reflection!" Ghost said angrily.

"I-I-I-I th-th-thought I s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-saw s-s-s-s-something i-i-i-in the w-w-water! A-A-And I f-f-f-f-f-fell in!" Roach shivered violently.

"Take off your scarves and jackets before you catch hypothermia." MacTavish sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. He grabbed his radio off his belt as Reaper took off one of his own jackets and gave it to Roach, who had just taken off his last shirt and accepted the warmth greatly.

"Are you really calling in an emergency evac?" Ghost asked.

"Well we still have eight klicks to go, the helo should be there anyway." MacTavish grumbled. "Big bird this is Bravo six, we need immediate exfil."

As they waited, Reaper kept staring at Roach curiously.

"W-w-what?" Roach grumbled in annoyance.

"I can' wait to hear what ta guys gotta say about this." Reaper cracked a wide grin.

"F-f-f-f-fuck off."

"Love ya too."

* * *

**So, yeah. I dunno what I was doing but I felt like this would help with a writer's block...and it kinda did...  
Next time should, _should_ be from the Rangers.  
Hopefully.  
Anyway yeah.**

Oh right, if you see a similar story from FirstNobody I 'em do it. Yeah. haha right.  
Anyway.  
Have fun.


End file.
